


Insatiable Love

by xx00Meg00xx



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx00Meg00xx/pseuds/xx00Meg00xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagining her in the tight black leather is one thing, but the fact that it's a black leather corset dress is even better. And knowing that it will only cover the very top of her perfect thighs has his mouth watering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Love

**Insatiable Love**

* * *

He couldn't wait to give it to her. Six weeks of hiding it in the back of the closet so that she wouldn't see it was torture. The moment he had seen it on the rack at the store while shopping with Alexis he knew he was going to buy it. He couldn't picture anything but Kate's lean, long legged, smoking hot body poured into it. And even better was the picture of him peeling it off her body and thoroughly ravishing her.

Their first Valentine's Day together had been wonderful, but the mishap with her gift ending up in Gates' coat pocket, put a bit of a damper on things. He'd been forced to take the beautiful sapphire earrings back to the jewelers and find something even better for her. She'd loved the diamond bracelet her got her instead, but it still wasn't the same. Her gift to him had been a drawer in her apartment; he loved how well she knew him, because she couldn't have given him a better gift.

They've come a long way in a year's time. From a couple who wasn't sure where they were going, to engaged and living together. He's never been surer that Kate Beckett is his soul mate and therefore this will be a Valentine's Day she will never forget.

His gift could be considered one for both of them, but he knows how much she loves to dress in sexy lingerie, how much she enjoys the look on his face when he sees her in it. She'll enjoy this gift just as much as he will. He pulls the box out of the closet, setting it carefully on the bed and placing a big red bow on top of it. He's tempted to open the box and look at it again, but he knows the anticipation of seeing her in it will be too much right now.

Imagining her in the tight black leather is one thing, but the fact that it's a black leather corset dress is even better. And knowing that it will only cover the very top of her perfect thighs has his mouth watering. He covers the floor of the room in rose petals and lights the candles that he's placed carefully around the room. With one last look around the bedroom he smiles and closes the door.

He hears her key in the door just as he's taking the lasagna out of the oven, perfect timing. She smiles at him as she rounds the kitchen counter, accepting the wine glass he hands her with a grateful smile.

"It smells amazing in here, Castle."

He smiles at her, leaning in so that he can give her a proper greeting. "I missed you today. Happy Valentine's Day."

She presses her lips to his, sighing when he pulls away after only a few seconds.

"You can go ahead and sit at the table; I'll bring your plate to you in just a minute."

She nods and does as he says, smiling at him when he brings her plate over and sets it in front of her. She reaches for his hand as they eat their meal, rubbing her thumb in soft circles over it.

* * *

 

He clears the table when they're finished eating, giving her a light push towards the couch. "Go take your shoes off and relax on the couch, I'll be over in a few minutes." He comes over once to refill her wine glass, but then goes back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. He places their dessert in the oven, although if things go well hopefully she'll be his dessert.

When he comes back towards the couch he has to stop. She's an image of true beauty, leaning back against the couch with her feet propped on the table in front of her. Her eyes are closed and he can't seem to do anything but stare. He doesn't think he'll ever stop wanting her as much as he does right now.

He comes up behind her, leaning over the back of the couch to place a soft kiss against her cheek and she sighs, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him. He trails a hand to her shoulder, down her arm and lets it rest on her stomach. She whimpers slightly as he attaches his lips to hers, craning her neck so that she can get closer to him.

He pulls up the hem of her shirt so that he can feel her soft skin under his fingertips, drawing lazy circles with his fingers around her belly button. When his fingers accidentally slip underneath the top of her jeans she whimpers again, her hips rising slightly off the couch. He keeps his lips pressed against hers, his tongue pushing against her lips until she opens for him, allowing him to explore the warm cavern of her mouth.

His fingers move to work the button of her jeans, deftly popping it open and slowly sliding her zipper down. He pushes on them encouraging her to remove them and she pulls away from him, their lips separating with a pop. She lifts her hips, pushing her jeans quickly off her legs but when she goes to do the same with her lacy, purple thong he stops her.

"Leave it on."

She quirks an eyebrow at him but leans back against the couch, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him back down to her lips. He resumes his exploration of her mouth as he slips his hand below the waistline of her panties and lets his middle finger dip through her drenched folds. She keens, pushing into his hand and he presses his thumb to her clit, rubbing tight circles against it. He works her for a few seconds before he slips two fingers into her heat, slowly thrusting them in and out.

Her hips buck each time he pulls out and the image of her riding his fingers has him rock hard. She roughly pulls away from his lips, throwing her head back against the couch and squeezing her eyes shut as she pants. She looks like a goddess, writhing on his couch as he works her to ecstasy using only his fingers. The image of his hand inside her panties is so erotic he could almost come right there, knowing that his fingers are buried inside her, covered by the lace of her underwear. She's so sexy and he's so turned on that she's letting him do this right now.

He curls his fingers inside her, pushing them against her G-spot at the same time that he increases his pressure on her clit. She cries out, her hands gripping the couch firmly as she approaches her orgasm. He pushes them in as deep as they will go and she throws her head back, sobbing out his name as she clenches tightly, coming so hard that fluid gushes out around his fingers.

He continues to work her clit, keeping his fingers deep inside her until she whimpers and pushes on his hand. And he can't wait any longer, he's insatiable and he needs her, all of her. He comes around the couch and lifts her into his arms, smiling when she wraps her arms around his neck. He only pauses at the kitchen to turn to the oven off before he quickly walks them to their bedroom door.

He sets her down in front of the door, pausing to kiss her thoroughly as he pushes it open. She leans back to look at him, smiling when she sees the dark blue shade his eyes have turned. "That was one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had, your fingers are so damn talented. But you know what I love even more than your fingers?"

He smirks at her knowing what she's going to say but indulging her anyway.

"And what might that be?"

She leans forward, ghosting her lips over the shell of his ear, "your mouth." Her voice is dripping with sex and he grips her hips roughly, walking her backwards into the bedroom.

She stops his movements when she notices the room and the gift that's resting in the middle of their bed. "Castle, you did all of this for me?"

The smile that blooms across his face is beautiful and he tangles his fingers with hers. "Of course, I wanted tonight to be perfect."

She presses a kiss to his cheek, grinning at him when she pulls back. "Every night with you is perfect. And everything about this night has already been amazing. You're everything I ever wanted and will ever want."

He tugs her body into his, kissing her with every bit of the love he has for her. He pushes a thigh in between her legs and when she moans into his mouth his impatience to have her returns. He wraps his hands around her thighs lifting her so that she can wrap her legs around him and then he walks them to the bed, laying her carefully in the middle of it.

When he pulls away to start removing his clothes she sits up slightly, reaching for the box that's next to her. "Is this my valentine's gift?"

"It is and I desperately want to see you in it, but I don't think I can handle watching you put it on and taking it off of you. I need you." He sheds the last piece of his clothing and crawls over top of her, forcing her to lie back as he reaches for her shirt and pulls it over her head.

"But I didn't even get to see what it is," she protests when he pushes the box to the end of the bed.

He unclasps her bra and pulls it away from her body, smiling at the soft weight of her breasts filling his palms. "I promise I'll let you open it later."

He's all over her then, kissing her, licking her and then finally filling her until the only sounds that fill the room are those of their love making. Her gift lays forgotten, pushed to the floor during one of their heated, passionate rounds. He never makes it back to the kitchen because his fantasy comes true when she becomes his dessert. It's definitely a night that she will never forget because she's sure her body will need several days to recover.

When she finally gets to open the gift she smirks at him, pulling the short leather corset lingerie from the box and holding it against her body. "I guess we'll be saving this for another special occasion then?"

He wraps her in his arms, kissing her over and over until she sets the garment aside and succumbs to his wicked ways. "Mmm, sorry you didn't get to wear it last night; you just make me want you so bad. It's like our love is insatiable."

And that's exactly what it was. Their love was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It was and always would be, insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for (_MissKM_) who prompted me on twitter. Thank you for the awesome idea and hopefully it's what you wanted. This takes place during their second Valentine's day together.


End file.
